vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sweet Devil
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. Sweet Devil es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 14 de febrero de 2010 y actualmente supera las 888 mil visitas en Nicovideo. Intérprete: Hatsune Miku Música: HachiojiP Letra: q-Left Ilustración: Yuna *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Distorted Princess *DJ Lily Presents SUPER VOCALOID *electric love *VOCA NICO☆PARTY *Hatsune Miku「Magical Mirai 2014」OFFICIAL ALBUM *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *Eight -THE BEST OF HachiojiP- Ha aparecido en los siguientes juegos: *Hatsune Miku Project Diva Arcade Future Tone *Hatsune Miku Project Diva F Letra *Kanji tomado de Hatsune Miku Wiki. *Romaji transliterado por Hinamawari. *Traducción al español por Dark_Kudoh. Kanji= Make up and Dress up! I become very lovely too! まつげは長めでね　マスカラプラス付けまつげ アイラインばっちりね　くっきりシャドウハイライト リップはちょっと多めに in　ピンクでキラキラなの 胸元開けすぎだって？　だってこういうの好きじゃん ヒールは3センチ up!　背伸びしてちょうどいいくらいに 手首にベビードール　甘くてどきどきしない？ 赤いマニキュアすごいキュートでしょ？　ねぇ 夢見てるの？　君だけに　好きなんていわないよ 勘違いしないでね！　I'm liar girl. I have something to say! Can you hear my voice? you see? もうちょっと強引でもいい　君の胸の中 going! 急に引き寄せられたり　そういうことできないの？ 身長差 10cm　いろいろしやすいでしょ？ 指で髪を 梳 (す)いて　よしよしって撫でたりしちゃって あたしだけ見ててって！　視線逸らさないで シニカルに笑うくらいが　ちょうどいいのです！ 強気なのがいいの早く抱きしめて！ わかんない？　右手が空いてるの 言わなくてもわかってよ！ want you to worry about me... I'm saucy girl. あの子ばっかり見ないで 別にヤキモチじゃないけど… I have only you. It's shameful. Don't say. だからキスして　Do you love sweet devil? 大好きなの　ホントはね “あたしだけ”じゃなきゃイヤだよ I'm sorry not to become meekly. "I love you baby!" 大好きだよ　ホントなの “君だけ”じゃなきゃイヤでしょ？ I have only you,it's really true! だからキスして　Do you love sweet devil? 夢見てるの？　君だけに　好きなんていわないよ 勘違いしないでね！　I'm liar girl. ごめんね全部嘘だから　 “あたしだけ”じゃなきゃダメなの… Can you love me through life?　誓いは キスでいいよね　Do you love sweet devil? |-| Romaji= Make up and Dress up! I become very lovely too! Matsuge wa nagame de ne MASUKARA PURASU tsukematsuge AIRAIN bacchiri ne kukkiri SHADOU HAIRAITO RIPPU wa chotto oome ni in PINKU de KIRAKIRA na no Munamoto akesugi datte? Datte kouiu no suki jan HIIRU wa san SENCHI up! Senobi shite choudo ii kurai ni Tekubi ni BEBII DOORU amakute dokidoki shinai? Akai MANIKYUA sugoi KYUUTO desho? Nee Yume miteru no? Kimi dake ni suki nante iwanai yo Kanchigai shinai de ne! I'm liar girl. I have something to say! Can you hear my voice? you see? Mou chotto gouin demo ii kimi no mune no naka going! Kyuu ni hikiyoseraretari souiu koto dekinai no? Shinchousa jissenchi iroiro shiyasui desho? Yubi de kami wo suite yoshiyoshitte nadetari shichatte Atashi dake mitetette! Shisen sorasanai de SHINIKARU ni warau kurai ga choudo ii no desu! Tsuyoki na no ga ii no hayaku dakishimete! Wakannai? Migite ga aiteru no Iwanakute mo wakatte yo! want you to worry about me... I'm saucy girl. Ano ko bakkari minai de Betsu ni YAKIMOCHI janai kedo... I have only you. It's shameful. Don't say. Dakara KISU shite Do you love sweet devil? Daisuki na no HONTO wa ne "Atashi dake" janakya IYA da yo I'm sorry not to become meekly. "I love you baby!" Daisuki na no HONTO na no "Kimi dake" janakya IYA desho? I have only you, it's really true! Dakara KISU shite Do you love sweet devil? Yume miteru no? Kimi dake ni suki nante iwanai yo Kanchigai shinai de ne! I'm liar girl. Gomen ne zenbu uso dakara "Atashi dake" janakya DAME na no... Can you love me through life? Chikai wa KISU de ii yo ne Do you love sweet devil? |-| Español= Make up and Dress up! I become very lovely too! Un alargador de pestañas, máscara extra para alargar la mirada Delineador y perfecta ¿no? Sombra para marcarlos mejor Un poco más de brillo rosa quedará bien en los labios ¿Mi canalillo sigue abierto? Pero así es como te va Tacones de tres centímetros de alto, ir de puntillas me sienta mejor Una picardias en la muñeca, ¿no te excita su dulce fragancia? ¿La manicura roja es bonita? ¿verdad? Vamos ¿Estas soñando?　Eres al único al que no me voy a confesar No me vayas a malentender. Soy mentirosa I have something to say! Can you hear my voice? you see? Algo más agresiva voy a ir, ¿tu corazón voy a hacer latir? Te he empujado sin avisar, ¿acaso no puedo hacer eso? Diez centímetros de diferencia, hay varias cosas simples ¿sabes? Tus dedos en mi cabello, acariciándolo dices que soy una buena chica Solo a mi me puedes mirar, no me quites los ojos de encima ¡Es la ocasión perfecta para una sonrisa descarada! Aunque sea muy fuerte, abrázame rápidamente ¿No lo pillas? Mi derecha está vacía No quiero tu opinión, compréndelo Quiero que te preocupes por mi... Soy picantona. No mires solo a esa chica No es que sean celos, claro que no, Solo te tengo a ti. Es vergonzoso, silencio. Por eso bésame ¿Amas a esta dulce diablilla? Que me gustas, es una realidad Que seas "solo mío" no es lo que quiero Perdóname por no poder ser dócil. ¡Te amo, nene! Es un "me gustas" muy sincero Pero no es "solo tuyo" ¿sabes? Solo te tengo a ti, te juro que es cierto Por eso bésame ¿Amas a esta dulce diablilla? ¿Estas soñando?　Eres al único al que no me voy a confesar No me vayas a malentender. Soy mentirosilla. Perdóname todo fue una mentira Que seas "solo mio" no es lo que quiero ¿Puedes amarme el resto de tu vida? Júramelo Por eso bésame ¿Amas a esta dulce diablilla? Versiones Sucesivas Sweet Devil (8#Prince Raver Remix) thumb|170px|Portada del álbum donde se encuentra el remix. Para su álbum "×××× the ripper", HachioujiP realizó un remix de esta canción. Intérprete: '''Hatsune Miku '''Música: HachiojiP Letra: q-Left Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *×××× the ripper HachiojiP VDM Remix thumb|150px|Portada del álbum donde se encuentra el remix. Para su álbum "Desktop Cinderella", HachioujiP realizó un remix de esta canción. Intérprete: '''Hatsune Miku '''Música: HachiojiP Letra: q-Left Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *Desktop Cinderella MMD PV (Short Ver.) thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. El 11 de octubre de 2010, WakamuraP publica una versión corta de un PV MikuMikuDance. Actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo. Intérprete: '''Hatsune Miku '''Música: HachiojiP Letra: q-Left Vídeo: WakamuraP *Nicovideo *YouTube MMD PV (Full Ver.) thumb|300px|Imagen del PV. El 5 de noviembre de 2011, WakamuraP publica la versión completa de su PV MikuMikuDance. Fue publicado de forma oficial por el autor el 31 de marzo de 2016. Actualmente supera las 506 mil de visitas en Nicovideo y las 76 mil en YouTube. Intérprete: '''Hatsune Miku '''Música: HachiojiP Letra: q-Left Vídeo: WakamuraP *Nicovideo *YouTube (Oficial) Galería Módulos= SweetDevilModule.jpg|Modelo en Project DIVA F. vocaloi.jpg|Módulo en Project Diva Arcade Future Tone. |-| Arte Conceptual= Honey_Whip_Concept.jpg|Arte Conceptual del módulo por saitom. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Hatsune Miku Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010 Categoría:Contenido Fuerte